The Real L Word: Twilight Style
by AlohilaniDiamond
Summary: I hope you all enjoy this little fic made made by me based on the show the Real L Word. Enjoy. Rosalie/Bella Leah/Alice. Got any ideas on other couples I should add?
1. Rosalie & Bella

_**Hey, guys I'm AlohilaniDiamond, and this isn't my first Twilight fanfic, but the pairing is my first time, so I'm just gonna wing it. Review if you like, don't read if you don't.**_

_**Rosalie & Bella**_

_**I was an emotional wreck when Edward chose Jacob over me. And then Rosalie came along and made things better.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**I was just crying all alone in my room. Then, I heard a sound at the window. I looked up.**_

"_**Rosalie,"**_

_**She sat on the bed and hugged me. It was just what I needed at times like these.**_

_**I sobbed into her arms.**_

"_**It's okay," she said.**_

_**I started to sniffle. She started to dry my tears.**_

"_**I love you," she said.**_

_**I looked at her. She never said this before. Before she hated me. I'd always tried to be nice, but somehow I just couldn't find my way to her heart. Now it looks like I have.**_

**Now**

"**Morning, baby,"**

"**Morning," I said.**

**It had been three months since we'd gotten together. Rosalie and I were happy. She said she'd grown tired of Emmett and needed someone else in her life and Edward left me for Jacob so we were a perfect match. I loved Rosalie. She was the guy in our relationship, whenever she wanted sex (which was on a daily basis) we had sex. I loved her and she loved me too.**

**I started to straddle her hips.**

"**You're so fucking cute, I hate you," **

**She kissed me and rubbed my thighs.**

"**I love you," I said.**

**We kissed more.**

**It reminded me of the first time we hooked up.**

**Flashback**

_**It was raining, so Rosalie and I decided to stay inside. It was quiet, awkward-quiet. I felt tense. My hand was rested on my thigh and Rosalie hand had crept on my thigh and rested on my hand. Then I started to sweat. It wasn't my first time, but it would be with another girl….**_

_**I looked at Rosalie. **_

_**She was looking at me.**_

_**I had to end the tension.**_

_**My face was inches away from hers and hers was inches away from mine. Our face came closer until we were kissing. At first it felt awkward, but then it started feel normal, like I'd done it before. We started slow, but then it got more passionate. Soon Rosalie's hand was inching it's way down my back, and I was laying on top of her, kissing. Then Rosalie sat up and I got off. This wasn't a good place for our first time. So we went upstairs and into Rosalie's room. She closed the door behind herself. I was sitting on the bed. She walked over and straddled me. Then we kissed. It wasn't awkward anymore. Actually loved the feeling. She pushed me back on the bed and took off my shirt. Hers was already off. **_

_**She started to kiss me again.**_

"_**You're so fucking cute I hate you,"**_

_**I laughed. We kissed again. For once everything felt so right.**_

**Now **

**Rosalie and I were done having sex, but we were lying in the bed half-naked.**

"**I love you," she said hugging me while we were spooning.**

"**I love you too," I said.**

**At first I never thought that I'd be with Rosalie, but now everything for me has changed.**


	2. Ava & Nathalia

Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Okay, since I have no ideas which other couples I should add, I decided to came up with two other couples. Meet Ava and Nathalia and Yazmin and Ariadne. Right now it's Ava and Nathalia's point of view. Enjoy :D

Ava & Nathalia

I'm a bad girl and I can't help it. I've gone from girl to girl. I'd be in a committed relationship, if I wasn't who I am now. But that was until I met my Kim Kardashian look alike girlfriend, Nathalia.

_Flashback_

_I was at the club, drinking and dancing with a bunch of girls. They were all over me. I just couldn't keep them off. I'd recently broke up with my girlfriend, so I didn't need to worry. I had a cute blonde on my hips, and then I saw her. She looked like Kim Kardashian, but there was no way Kim Kardashian would be seen here. She had on a red tube top that was bra length and denim short shorts. She had the Kim Kardashian hairstyle and everything, but there was only one thing. Her eyes were gold._

_She had to be a vampire. _

_I heard her name, and I tried to remember it, what was it again, oh, yeah. Nathalia._

_I ditched the blonde for Nathalia. _

"_Hi,"_

_She turned around. "Hi, I'm Nathalia and you are?"_

"_Ava."_

_Her eyes were shining. She was so beautiful._

"_You wanna get outta here, Ava?"_

"_Sure." I said._

_Later _

_Nathalia started to kiss my neck. That made me moan out of pleasure. I know, I couldn't believe it, I was having sex with a girl I'd just met not forty-five minutes ago, but, hey, that's how I am. Nathalia was an expert. It was just like she knew me. Something clicked and it happen just now. It happened when I just saw Nathalia. It was as if I just had to be with her when I saw her. And I'm not just saying that._

_I never felt this with a girl another girl before. Before I met Nathalia it as if I must have another girl and when I get tired of her, I should go to this girl. But now with Nathalia I felt like the only girl I must have is her._

Now

The only girl I have right now is Nathalia. The only girl I want is Nathalia. There are times when I'm tempted, but Nathalia is my one and only.

I just got back from the club and Nathalia was looking at Desperate Housewives. She looks so sexy.

"Thalia," I said kissing her neck.

"Baby," she said.

These are the times when I'm really grateful to have Nathalia.

Okay, how was it. If it sucked I'm sorry I'll have a better chapter. R&R :D


	3. Ariadne & Yazmin

Sorry for that suckish chapter, please enjoy this chapter. It will be much better. Oh, yeah, besides Bella, Leah, and Yazmin the rest are vampires.

As a photographer you get captivating images, sometimes most photographers even fall in love with their images. That's what happened to me when I fell for the Spanish beauty Yazmin.

_Flashback_

"_Ariadne," said my assistant Eloise, "you have a call it's from Ferdinand."_

"_What does he want now?"_

"_He's trying to schedule an appointment for a Victoria's Secret model."_

"_Galina?"_

"_No, ma'am, her name is Yazmin."_

_Yazmin. She sounded new._

"_Tell him I'll pencil him and Yazmin in for, say, tomorrow at nine A.M. sharp."_

"_Will do,"_

_And with that she walked out the office. _

_Later_

_It was 8:45 and I was wrapping up my session with one of my star clients, Amanda. When Amanda left, a striking woman with long glossy black hair and deep brown eyes arrive. She had a delicious, smell to her and I decided that she had to be human. Then Ferdinand appeared. _

"_Ariadne, am I too early?"_

"_Never, Ferdinand, now might I ask, who is this?"_

"_This is Yazmin. I'm sure you've heard of her, she's becoming quite famous now."_

"_I might. Could you tell me something about yourself, Yazmin?" _

"_I'm from Spain and I started my modeling career three years ago. I've signed contracts with Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Gucci, Ralph Lauren, and Victoria's Secret."_

"_Hmmm, a power-player already?"_

"_You could say that,"_

_I laughed softly. I found myself being instantly attracted to her. She was beautiful, she had very keen senses, and wits too. To think she's been in the modeling business for three years. _

_Then I was very attracted to her when I saw her body. I am very particular about body structure when it comes to a relationship. She had all the qualities I was looking for. She toned, naturally tan, a deep mocha might I add, she had a nice amount of cleavage, possibly a B-cup or on the cusp of a C-cup, and she had a face to match. I was attracted. There was no denying it._

_After the photo shoot I caught with Yazmin._

"_Yazmin, would you like to get some coffee sometime today?"_

"_I'd love to," she said._

Now

Yazmin and I have been dating for three months now. She was everything I wanted in a woman. She was beautiful, witty, cunning, smart in fashion, and she knew how to hold a conversation. In no time we became the power-couple. Everyone knew of our relationship. We couldn't go on a single vacation without the paparazzi following us. But we still love each other.

Yazmin began to straddle my legs. She was in her bra and boy shorts so it was clear that she wanted something.

"Yazmin, what are you doing?"

"You know what I'm doing, Ariadne,"

I began to feel her bare thighs. They were so smooth. She started to kiss my neck. I gave in to her temptation. Did I also mention how great she was in the bed? She kissed her way to my pussy. I loved her. She was amazing. Despite being a power-couple we were still a couple nonetheless and nothing could come between that. Nothing at all.

How was it? Did you like it? Please review if you did.


	4. Leah & Alice

Srry I haven't been able to update. Here is chapter four. Luv u all :D

Leah & Alice

I always thought that I'd be with Jasper forever. Me and him were perfect for each other until he started cheating on me with Quil.

_Flashback_

_I was going up the stairs. I was looking from my clutch. Me and Rosalie were going out and I had to look formal. I heard noise from me and Jasper's room. I opened that door and what did I see? I saw Jasper having sex with Quil. A wave of anger washed over me._

"_Jasper," I said. _

_He looked up._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_It's not what it looks like,"_

"_Then what is it?" _

_This must've been the exact same thing Bella had said to Edward before he ran off with Jacob. _

"_I can explain,"_

"_Explain what? That you've been cheating on me? Jasper you lied to me. All those times you said you were going hunting you were probably going to meet Quil. Weren't you?"_

"_Alice-"_

"_Don't Alice me," I snapped. "You've been cheating on me! If you didn't want to be with me you could've just told me!" _

"_I didn't want to hurt you,"_

"_Hurt me! This hurts even more, Jasper. We've been dating for years and you cheat on me, because you didn't want to tell me that you didn't want to be with me."_

"_Alice, I'm sorry it's just that…"_

"_That what?" _

"_Quil imprinted on me,"_

"_You didn't tell me that either? What else are you hiding from me, huh Jasper?" _

"_Nothing else,"_

"_I can't believe you'd do this to me. I loved you and you did something like this. I'm…..I'm heartbroken."_

"_Alice, I love you too, but…."_

"_But what?"_

"_The love' s not there like it was. I'm sorry, Alice." ._

"_That was all you had to tell me," I said breathily, as if I might burst into tears (which I would've if I could). I ran down the stairs sobbing. I ran past Rosalie and darted all the way to the woods, sobbing. I never wanted to see Jasper's face again. He lied to me, kept secrets for me, and cheated on me…..with a guy who imprinted on him. I sobbed harder and collapsed on the ground. How could I have been so blind? How could I not have noticed? He was gone for days sometimes and he said he had to go hunting a lot. _

_Then suddenly I heard the rustling of leaves. I looked up. It was a person. She was just staring at me._

"_Who are you?" she asked_

"_Alice. Alice Cullen." _

"_A Cullen. Our people have made an agreement with you all."_

"_I know."_

"_You look sad. What's your problem?"_

"_My boyfriend Jasper's been cheating on me with a guy named Quil."_

_She gasped. "Jasper was your boyfriend?"_

_I nodded. How did she know Jasper?_

"_How do you know Jasper?" _

"_Because Quil told he us he imprinted on him."_

"_Oh," I started to sob again._

"_He must've meant a lot to you, I see." _

"_A lot? He meant everything to me, now he's gone."_

"_It's not your fault." she told me gently._

_I sniffed. "It's not my fault? I didn't even know my boyfriend was cheating on me."_

"_It's obvious that he didn't tell you about the imprint, so it was his fault. He has no idea what he's lost." _

_I looked at her. Was she hitting on me? _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Leah Clearwater."_

_Now I gasped. "You're Seth's sister!"_

"_How do you know Seth?"_

"_He imprinted on Emmett."_

"_Oh, right. I hear they're happy together."_

"_They are."_

_After a while we were silent. _

"_How did we come to an agreement?" I asked._

"_Why did you ask that?"_

"_No offense but ever since we came to an agreement it's like your people are like going crazy over us vamps." _

"_We came to an agreement when Jacob ran away," said Leah. "With a vamp."_

"_Oh yeah. He and Edward ran off because they were in love with each other. Why is everyone in love? Why does everyone have to fall in love with a person who already loves someone?"_

"_As Pat Benatar said, Love is a battlefield."_

"_Amen," I said in agreement._

_The I heard a howl._

"_Gotta go. My alpha's calling." _

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_Maybe," _

_She phased into wolf form and took off. _

Now

When Jasper left me for Quil, I thought the entire world was coming to a complete end until I met Leah. Leah dragged me out of my depressing rut and showed me that Jasper cheating on me was a sign that the love was dying and we had to move on. It was best that we did that for each other or else we would've went crazy like Rosalie and Emmett. But we found other people he found Quil (or Quil found him) and I found Leah. It showed me that I shouldn't have felt all depressed, that I should've just moved on. We both knew the relationship wasn't working out, so of course, we did what we knew was right. Now that I have Leah, I feel like I actually have excitement in my life. My life is more interesting than what it used to be. Immortality isn't as boring when you have a person you were meant to share it with.

Leah and I are mates for life and I wouldn't have it any other way.

How was it? Did it suck was it good was it bad? Please do review.

Aloha and XOXO

Alohilani


	5. Renata & Jane

Hey you all it's me again and I may not be getting that many reviews, but I sure am getting a lot of emails saying that other authors have subscribed me or added my stories to their favorites and for that I thank God and those authors. I promised my self I wouldn't add anymore characters, but there is one particular character that interests me and that character is Renata. So now I give you Renata and Jane

Everyone has heard the basic tale of a slave falling in love with their master, but this tale is nothing near basic.

_Flashback_

_I despise Aro. I may protect him, but I despise him. But I wouldn't dare say that because of how I fear for my life. Aro has tried many times to seduce me but they all have failed. I didn't nor shall I ever love him like that. There is only one person I love and that is Jane._

_Her red eyes have a glow that warms me even though I am cold. Her beauty is undisputed. I never knew I felt that way until I really contemplated my thoughts for her. Then I knew I was in love with her. _

_But how could Jane ever want me? What is there to see in me? I'm shy and dull, what could such a charismatic person like her see in plain, old me. Or so I thought._

"_Renata," _

_I turned my head. It was Jane. If I only I knew she wanted to talk to me, I would've straightened up. _

"_Renata, please, stop,"_

"_Yes," I said._

"_Do you, um, want to study with me?"_

"_Sure," I said. "What time?"_

"_Nine."_

"_Of course,"_

_Later _

_I applied red lipstick to my full lips. I wanted to look my best. I really hoped that we weren't going to actually study, because, if then, it would be a total waste of my time._

"_Renata," _

_I turned. Jane. If I were human, I would've broken into a sweat, but I'm not, but I do get this weird tingle inside of me. _

"_You're very beautiful, do you know that?" she tucked a strand of my glossy, black hair behind my ear._

"_Thanks," I said. That tingle went into overtime._

"_I love you, Renata," she said, and then she kissed my cheek._

_Those words I thought I'd be overjoyed to hear, shocked me. I never thought in a million centuries that Jane would love me back, but now I know. Jane does love me. _

"_I love you too, I've wanted to say that for such a long time but-"_

"_I understand that," said Jane. "I've wanted to say that to you, too but I was afraid."_

"_Afraid? Of what?"_

"_That you wouldn't love me back,"_

"_That's insane. I'll always love you."_

"_Well show me," she said, "show me how much you love me."_

_This was my chance. I couldn't believe how lucky I'd gotten. She inched her hands down my back and pulled down my zipper. I pulled down the dress, showing off my black thong and bra. Jane took off her cloak showing off her own underwear._

_Jane gave me a look that said "Come to me," signaling that she wore the pants and I wore the pumps, but I didn't mind. As long as I could be close to Jane I wouldn't. I wanted to do and or be whatever to please her. So I took the advantage. _

_I began to straddle Jane's legs and we kissed. I loved the feel of it. It was just like human blood. Once you get a taste of it, you want more. I wanted more of Jane and she wanted more of me, but we weren't going to fuck each other, we were making love. And I loved it. I loved the way she caressed my thighs, the way she kissed me. She was the dominant one and I was her lesser. When we kissed it was amazing. The most wonderful thing I'd ever experienced in all of my years._

_We started to kiss each other more furiously and then we turned. It was Jane's turn and she was dominating like she usually does. She straddled my legs and grabbed hold of my thighs. I could tell she was one for pleasure. She then slipped off the thong and whipped it on the floor. I loved it. I loved every second of when we made love. It was wonderful and beautiful and right._

"_I love you," she whispered in between our kisses. _

"_I love you, too,"_

Now

Jane and I have an amazing relationship. We get along fine and we love each other. I do whatever she wants. I am her slave. I will do anything to satisfy her. I won't stop either, I can't. I love her too much.

Walked towards Jane's room. I was wearing my cloak but underneath I had on a thong and a black corset. I wanted to please her, do anything for her because I love her. She is my master and I her slave and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Hey guys, so was this great or was this great? I wanted to add Renata because there are so few stories about her and I want to make her better known. Well, anyhoo, I hoped you enjoyed. Remember, read and review :D

Aloha and XOXO,

Alohilani


End file.
